Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for selling glasses using network communication.
Description of Related Art
In general, when purchasing glasses, first, a purchaser visits a glasses shop, and visual acuity measurement or optometry, such as an inter-pupil distance, is performed in an ophthalmic office or the like which is established at the glasses shop. The purchaser selects a glasses frame based on the purchaser's preference from a plurality of glasses frames prepared at a glasses shop. The purchaser selects the type of lens, such as the material or the refractive index of the lens, in accordance with the optometry result. The glasses shop places an order for the selected lens with a lens company. The lens company manufactures and processes the lens on the basis of design data of the lens based on the optometry result, and distributes the processed lens to the glasses shop which places the order. The glasses shop processes the lens in conformity with the frame, and inserts the lens into the frame to assemble the glasses. The purchaser visits the glasses shop again and receives the assembled glasses.
According to the technique described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-162607, the purchaser of the glasses inputs the optometry result to a terminal on the basis of a prescription according to diagnosis of an ophthalmologist or a prescription, such as the inter-pupil distance or the like measured at an automated shop or the like. The terminal transmits the input optometry result to a server which is connected to the terminal through Internet. On the server side, information is transmitted and received between a plurality of servers, such as a frame supplier server and a lens supplier server, thereby distributing the processed glasses to the purchaser.
However, in the technique described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-162607, the purchaser of the glasses should input the optometry result to the terminal on the basis of a prescription according to diagnosis of the ophthalmologist or a prescription, such as the inter-pupil distance or the like measured at an automated shop or the like. The optometry result includes a plurality of pieces of technical information, and it is often difficult for a general purchaser to understand the meaning of each item of the prescription. For this reason, a case where it may be difficult for the purchaser to discriminate information required for purchasing the glasses and to input the information to the terminal is considered. A case where the purchaser reads information necessary for purchasing glasses from a prescription given by an ophthalmologist, an automated shop, or the like and inputs information to the terminal, sufficient information for glasses manufacturing and processing may not be transmitted to the server due to erroneous input of data or insufficient input of necessary information is also considered. Accordingly, a case where appropriate glasses may not be manufactured and processed, and the purchaser does not obtain sufficient visual acuity with the glasses purchased in this way or feels a sense of discomfort at the time of wearing is considered. Even when glasses are sold through a network, it is desirable to sell more appropriate glasses more simply to the purchaser in accordance with the optometry result of the purchaser.
A purpose of some aspects of the present invention is to provide a glasses selling system, a lens company terminal, a frame company terminal, a glasses selling method, and a glasses selling program capable of simply selling appropriate glasses for a purchaser when selling glasses using network communication.